The Kids
.]] Kids are children. Most of the kids are alive. But Juliet goes into the Deceased characters category because she died in 2013 because of pneumonia. Brooklyn goes into the Deceased characters category because she was never born. Kids * Naomi Wong * Naomi Rossiter * Sadie Mei Lin * Dillon Metoyer * Maren Hemeon * Jordan Robinson * Caleb Carlin * Darla Jacobs * Erica O'Barr * Ben Harvey * Alex Lee * Karlie Pascuzzu * Delaney Lamb * Karter Reid * Nicolas Vargas * Madison Lamb * Brooklyn Borgquist * Allison Bell * Holland Baum * Myles Caldwell * Sophie Chamberlain * Nathaniel Wong * Haydn Norwood * Megan Lamb * Skylar Hutcheon * Jordan Riley Bassallo * Calista Witten * Logan Blake * Phoenix Linn Wright * Ke-Ming Yen * Logan Ricketts * Gracie Lamb * Maxon Schultz * Audry Brown * Cole Bates * Maddie South * Colin Niles * Seth Yu * Emma Blackburn * Oskar Jacobs * Sadie Templin * Xanthe and Xoe Villa * Lamese Patterson * Timothy Li * Keeley Larson * Kelly Byers * Evan Gilbert * Diego Calderon * Nicole Tabio * Max Edward Fackrell * Angel Gibbs * Andrea Augustus * Aidan Masinsin * Oliver Schultz * Gabreon Womack * Madison Reid * India Clash-King * Sean Fujiwara * Kate Sneddon * Lauren Haneke-Hopps * Devon Dahl * Juliet Melissa Ingram * Sydney Shepherd * Alyssa Augustus * Damon Dahl * Damon Strong * Kamryn Knapp * Mason Johnson * Garrison Raine * Sarah Wang * Gillian Anderton * Abraham Wolfgramm * Hannah Dahl * Johann Johnson * Brayden Blackburn * Quincy Doss * Imani Pullum * Hailey Abbott * Penelope Jacobs * Julia Bergeson * Sila Patterson * Molly Davis from Toy Story * Andy Davis from Toy Story * Maximus Larson * Curtis Bucher * Jonathan Bucher * Alexis Fowlkes * India Alter * Preston Rex * Marina Namakura * Jake Johns * Margaux Windes * Jada Ugapo * Maxton Seitz * Jasmine Sabian * Rocky Steimie * Isaak Bowman * Archer Calder * Honor Jones * Kyndell Jasper-Rainey * Keteurah Harris * Angela Simmos Trivia * Most of the kids are seven, Sadie is five, Naomi Wong is four, Dillon Metoyer is three, Brooklyn Borgquist is two, and Naomi Rossiter is one, Diego Calderon is nine, Nicolas Vargas, Jordan Robinson and Juliet Melissa Ingram are eight, and Logan Ricketts and Gracie Lamb are ten. * Naomi Wong likes Fish, Naomi Rossiter likes Hamburgers and Fries, Sadie likes Dollies, Dillon likes the rain, Brooklyn likes Christmas,Hannah Dahl likes Turkeys, Gillian Anderton likes Spaghetti and Meatballs, Abraham Wolfgramm likes Fire Trucks, Johann Johnson likes Science, Kamryn Knapp likes Skipping, Mason Johnson likes Vegetables, Sarah Wang likes Strawberries, Garrison Raine likes Football, Keeley Larson likes Cupcakes, Xanthe and Xoe Villa like Music, Timothy Li likes Peppers, Lamese Patterson likes French Toast,Sila Patterson loves Unicorns,Juliet Ingram likes Salsa, Sydney Shepherd likes to play the Accordion. Alyssa Augustus likes Blueberries, Damon Dahl likes Boats, Caleb loves reading books, Nathaniel likes dragons, Haydn likes Hats, Megan likes Ostriches. Skylar likes soccer. Jordan Basallo likes card games, Calista likes Bicycles, Logan Blake likes puppies, Phoenix likes Wolves, Hailey Abbott likes Sheep, Brayden Blackburn likes Robots, Quincy Doss likes to play the Drum, Imani Pullum likes Honey, Audrey Brown likes Bananas, Cole Bates likes Playgrounds, Maddie South likes Bread, Colin Niles likes Planting, Ming likes Asian Food, Logan Ricketts likes Monkeys, Gracie likes peanut butter and jelly and quesadillas, Maxon likes summer, Kelly likes birds, Evan likes tap dancing, Diego likes jumping, Nicole loves running, Seth likes the stars at night, Emma likes princesses, Oskar loves cheese, Sadie likes tomatoes. Andrea Augustus likes Meat, Aidan Masinsin likes Beans, Angel Gibbs likes Giraffes, Max Edward Fackrell likes Cars, Sean Fujiwara likes Scooters, Kate Sneddon likes Pizza, Lauren Haneke-Hopps likes Waffles, Devon Dahl likes Pancakes. Some things about them are different in an alienate universe, Brooklyn doesn't exist because of time travel. However, Naomi Rossister can talk a bit, and Brooklyn is a baby and only speaks gibberish. * Naomi Rossiter, Caleb Carlin, Darla Jacobs, Erica O'Barr, Ben Harvey, Alex Lee, Brooklyn Borgquist, Allison Bell, Holland Baum, Delaney Lamb, Karter Reid, Madison Lamb, Haydn Norwood, Megan Lamb, Skylar Hutcheon, Jordan Riley Basallo, Calista Witten, Logan Blake, Gracie Lamb, Maxon Schultz, Emma Blackburn, Oskar Jacobs, Sadie Templin, Kate Sneddon, Lauren Haneke-Hopps, Devon Dahl and Sophie Chamberlain are Caucasian. Sadie Mei Lin, Naomi Wong, Nicolas Vargas, Nathaniel Wong, Ke-Ming Yen and Sean Fujiwara are Asian. and Jordan Robinson, Dillon Metoyer, Logan Ricketts, Myles Caldwell and India Clash-King are African American, Karlie Pascuzzu and Phoenix Linn Wright are Filipino. See Also * Gabba Kids Category:Kids Category:Males Category:Females Category:Caucasian Kids Category:Asian Kids Category:African American Kids Category:Muno Category:Foofa Category:Brobee Category:Toodee Category:Plex Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Kids Category:Season 2 Kids Category:Season 3 Kids Category:Season 4 Kids Category:Season 5 kids Category:Kids who wear costumes Category:Kids with medical conditions Category:Kids with autism Category:Kids with Autism Category:Kids with glasses Category:Kids who wear hats Category:Kids who wear earpieces Category:Kids who have earpieces Category:Humans Category:People Category:Filipino Kids Category:Mayalisian kids Category:Malaysian Kids Category:Kids with bangs Category:Kids with Bangs Category:Kids who have Bangs Category:Kids who have bangs Category:Kids with crutches Category:Triplets Category:Pairs Category:Quadruplets Category:Deceased characters Category:Fivetuplets Category:Quintuplets Category:Kids without a toy Category:Kids without a video game Category:Numbers Kids Category:Special Guest Kids Category:Kids who didn't say "My name is, I like to dance" Category:Kids without shoes Category:Kids who have Pajamas Category:Kids who wear pajamas Category:Kids who wear Glasses Category:Kids with Glasses Category:British Kids Category:Spanish Kids Category:Australian Kids Category:Icelandic Kids Category:Korean Kids Category:Sweden Kids Category:German Kids Category:Kids with braces Category:Kids with bracelets Category:Kids with one arm Category:Kids with bandages Category:Kids with Watches Category:Kids with Down Syndrome Category:Kids with piercings Category:Kids with headphones Category:Finnish Kids Category:Portugal Kids Category:Kids with Headphones Category:Russian Kids Category:French Kids Category:Kids with ADHD Category:Norwegian Kids Category:Pakistan Kids Category:Bulgarian Kids Category:Samoan Kids Category:Kids with earplugs Category:Kids with earphones Category:Kids with earbuds Category:Kids without a phrase Category:Kids who weren't in a Remix Category:Canadian Kids Category:Sixtuples Category:Polish Kids Category:Kids with braids Category:Deaf Kids Category:Blind Kids Category:Brown Haired Kids Category:Black Haired Kids Category:Blonde Haired Kids Category:Dark Brown Haired Kids Category:Hebrew Kids Category:Hungarian Kids Category:Kids in TV shows Category:Kids in Commercials Category:Kids in movies Category:Octuples Category:Groups Category:Kids that say, "We like to dance!" Category:Pairs that say, "We like to dance!" Category:Acevedo Category:Norwood Category:Winters Category:Windes Category:Steen Category:Foster Category:Steimle Category:Schultz Category:Jacobs Category:Buhrley Category:Vargas Category:Villa Category:Bonfire Category:Tapp Category:Eana Category:Pickerill Category:Jensen Category:Kids with Breakdowns Category:Hawaiian Kids Category:Japanese Kids Category:Strong Category:Fretz Category:Patterson Category:Hannon Category:French Category:Davis Category:Yo Gabba Gabba! Topics Category:Yo Gabba Gabba!